Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: '''So here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. The Boss has joined Ryan during the last chance performances to watch the contenders perform. She's, like, really mysterious and no one's ever seen her. Brandon is hoping that Hinton will want to start a relationship with him, but Hinton seems to want to start a relationship with Zach, and Zach seems to feel the same way. Ariana and Katie are best friends, but we saw another side of Katie last week when she was in the bottom three. She yelled. Loud. And that's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. *everyone's waiting for Robert, as per usual, in the Glee dorms. Suddenly, he comes in* '''Robert: '''Good afternoon everyone, how are things? '''Contenders: '''Good... '''Robert: '''Splendid! Now, get ready to have your afternoon, and pretty much your whole week spoiled. Contenders: Excuse me? '''Robert: '''This week's theme is Vulnerability. '''Contenders: '''Oh... that makes sense. Yeah. *Robert hands out sheet music* '''Robert: '''Here's your sheet music, you know what to do, and I'll be back later! *leaves* '''Zach: '''Seems easy enough. '''Hinton: '''Aww, you got this. *Zach kisses Hinton on the cheek and Brandon rolls his eyes* '''Confession cam-Brandon: '''I really like Hinton. You know who I really don't like? Zach. I think Hinton deserves someone better than Zach, someone like... me. *later, Robert comes back* '''Robert: '''Hello, hello! Okay, you guys ready? '''Contenders: '''Yup. '''Robert: '''Okay, well this week's mentor plays a character who is very vulnerable. *we see a can of hairspray spraying perfectly coiffed hair* '''Robert: '''They've almost bagged fan favorite for characters. *two hands pull suspenders back and let them go* '''Robert: '''Please welcome Chris Colfer, who plays Kurt Hummel on Glee! *Chris walks in and all the girls and Brandon nearly faint* '''Chris: '''Hey, guys! Hello! '''Maxi: '''Hi, Chris! *turns to Leila and the two giggle* '''Confession cam-Maxi: '''Doing a last chance performance the other week really helped me come out of my box, and I've also become friends with Leila, so I'm happy about that. '''Chris: '''So you guys have something cooked up for me, am I right? '''Leila: '''Yes, always! *chuckles loudly with Maxi* '''Chris: '''Show me what you've got! *the lights fade and the contenders get in position* '''Brandon: ''Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.'' Maxi: ''You don't know how lovely you are.'' Zach: ''I had to find you, tell you I need you.'' Hinton: ''Tell you I set you apart.'' Leila: ''Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions.'' Bree: ''Oh, let's go back to the start.'' Ariana: ''Running in circles, coming up tails.'' Maxwell: ''Heads on a science apart.'' Connor: ''Nobody said it was easy.'' Katie: ''It's such a shame for us to part.'' Contenders: ''Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard. Oh, take me back to the start. '' *the lights fade and Chris and Robert clap. Chris has teared up. He wipes away a tear* Chris: 'Wow, guys! *sniffle and tear-wipe* Clearly, that was very touching. Okay, let me start with Brandon. You might want to work on the vulnerable part of it. You were sad, yes, but you need to be vulnerable. What's your vulnerability? '''Brandon: '''I'm gay, and that sort of gave people a reason to ostricize me. I've been called awful things, and even my father didn't accept me. Now that I accept myself a lot more, I'm not as insecure as I used to be. '''Chris: '''I see... Okay. And, Maxi... you, too, might want to put a little bit more emotion into it, what's your vulnerability? '''Maxi: '''Um... I-I... '''Chris: '''You don't have to share it if you don't want to. Zach, you seem kind of half-and-half. What's your vulnerability? '''Zach: '''I've had dyslexia since I was seven. It was really hard for me to read, and sometimes the other kids would make fun of me for it. I'm also gay, but my family accepts me for it. My dad died when I was 5, and I don't really have a father figure, so yeah. '''Chris: '''Oh, I'm sorry. Hinton, you seemed pretty, um, pretty sad. Do you have a vulnerability? '''Hinton: '''Like Zach and Brandon, I'm gay, and I was bullied for that as well. Also, my dad's an alcohohlic and he's been very abusive towards me. '''Chris: '''Uh-huh... Leila? You were vulnerable as well. '''Leila: '''I feel that I am too perfect sometimes... *Bree scoffs and Leila glares at her* ...and sometimes I stand in the shadows of my sisters. They made me feel inferior. '''Chris: '''Yeah? And, you, Bree? You were very vulnerable during the performance, explain. '''Bree: '''I'm vulnerable when it comes to falling in love. I don't why, I guess I just am. I know that I'm hot, and I'm fine with maybe a make-out session or two... *Leila gags and Bree glares at her* ...but I'm not open to making commitments. Also, my sister is my kryptonite. I am a bitch because of her, and I... I don't know, I guess, she just brings me down in some way. '''Chris: '''Okay... Maxwell, how about you? You didn't seem very vulnerable. '''Maxwell: '''Well, um... I guess, pretty much my only vulnerability is dancing. '''Chris: '''Alright. Ariana? '''Ariana: '''I got raped back at school at some party, and now I feel really insecure about letting a guy come close to me intimately like that again. And I don't want people to think I'm some snod because of my background. '''Chris: '''Wow, okay. Connor? '''Connor: '''Actually, I don't really have a personal vulnerability either. I can't sing high-tune songs, does... does that count? '''Chris: '''Hmm... we'll see. And last but not least, Katie? You seemed tenacious, yes, but not vulnerable. '''Katie: '''I don't really have a vulnerability either. *Leila snickers and Katie turns to her angrily* WHY WOULD YOU LAUGH AT THAT? '''Leila: '''I... um... '''Katie: '''Bitch. '''Robert: '''Okay, okay, girls, let's, uh, let's settle down, okay? Chris, who do you pick as the homework winner? '''Chris: '''It was a hard decision, but in the end, I pick Zach. *Zach is speechless and Hinton beams at him and claps him on the shoulder* You have a lot to be vulnerable about, and that's part of being in show-biz. '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Zach. This means you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Chris and a stand-out in this week's music video, which is... '''Chris: '''Title Track by Death Cab for Cutie. '''Contenders: '... '''Robert: '''Don't worry, you'll learn it soon enough. '''Chris: '''Okay, well, bye, guys! It was a pleasure meeting you all! *leaves* *vocals with Nikki, Leila comes in* '''Nikki: '''And hello, Ms. Leila! Wanna do your lines for me? '''Leila: ''My able body isn't what it used to be.'' Nikki: '''One more time, sweets. '''Leila: '''My able body isn't what it used to be. '''Nikki: '''And your next line. Do it twice, please. '''Leila: ''My best judgement signed its resignation. My best judgement signed its resignation.'' Nikki: Great! Send Maxi in? *Leila leaves and Maxi comes in* Nikki: '''Hello, Maxi! Sing your lines for me, dear. '''Maxi: ''Talking how the group had begun to splinter. '' Nikki: 'Once more. '''Maxi: '''Talking how the group had begun to splinter. '''Nikki: '''And your other line. '''Maxi: '''I rushed this, we moved too fast. Nikki: And again. '''Maxi: '''I rushed this, we moved too fast. '''Nikki: '''Awesome! *choreography with Zach* '''Zach: '''Okay, so, um, Bree... the way we're gonna do your bit is that you're going to be singing something onstage, and your sister, who is going to be portrayed by Miss Selena here, is going to taunt you offstage. Okay? '''Bree: '''Um... okay. '''Zach: '''So, why don't you stand on this piece of tape. And, Selena? *Selena comes in* Sel, you can stand a few feet away from Bree on THIS piece of tape, and then I'm gonna play the track, and Bree, you lipsync your parts, and Selena you pretend to taunt her. *they do as they're told* Zach: Fantastic, great job, girls. *video shoot* '''Erik: '''Okay, so Maxi... what's your vulnerability? '''Maxi: '''Well, I, um... *Leila whispers in her ear* '''Leila: '*whispering in Maxi's ear* Just make up something juicy. He'll totally buy it. 'Maxi: '*nods* My, uh... my parents split when I was a kid due to an affair my father had. Life hasn't been the same ever since. 'Leila: '*smiles evilly and walks away over to near where Bree's standing* 'Bree: '''What did you tell her? *glaring at Leila* '''Leila: '''Oh, nothing. Just to be confident and know that he'll accept whatever her vulnerability is. '''Bree: '''If you're lying, I will end you. '''Leila: '''I'd like to see you try. '''Bree: '''Wanna bet? *just as they're about to fight, Ariana comes over* '''Ariana: '''Hey, girls! What are we talking about? '''Leila: '''Oh, nothing. *smiles at Ariana, glares at Bree and walks away* *Bree stands next to Ariana and the two girls look after Leila* Bree: I have the feeling she's up to something. '''Ariana: '''And I have the feeling we're not gonna like what it is. *they look at each other, high five, and go their separate ways* -Title Track by Death Cab for Cutie- '''Katie: '*seeing some bullying happening in the cafeteria, and is trying to resist interfering* Left unspired by the crust of railroad earth. 'Connor: '*at music lessons trying to learn a really high-tuned song, but can't do it* That touched the lead to the pages of your manuscript. 'Maxwell: '*dancing in his room, trips and falls on the floor* I took my thumb off the concrete and saved up all my strength. 'Ariana: '*making out with a guy, his hands start wandering to her shirt buttons, she starts feeling uncomfortable and tries to pull away but he won't let her* To hammer pillars for a picket fence. 'Bree: '*performing onstage* It wasn't quite what it seemed; a lack of pleasantries. ''*starts being taunted and heckled by a girl in the audience* '''Leila: '*in school, people keep staring at her as she walks down the hallways* My able body isn't what it used to be. 'Hinton: '*at home, his dad starts drinking and then pushes Hinton's mom, mom falls to the floor and dad walks over to Hinton* I must admit, I was charmed by your advances. 'Zach: '*in class, tries reading but can't do it as the other kids tease him* Your advantage left me helplessly into you. 'Maxi: '*at restaurant, sees man kissing a woman, then another woman comes up and starts yelling at the man* Talking how the group had begun to splinter. '' '''Brandon: '*in school, is pushed into locker by bullies* And I could taste your lipstick on the filter. 'Katie: '*Zach runs over and whispers something in her ear, she nods, and the two of them go over and stand up for the kid being bullied* I tried my best to keep my distance from your dress. 'Connor: '*Zach and Katie come over and give Connor a strategy to hit the high notes, then Connor hits the high notes and high fives Zach and Katie* But call-response overturns convictions every time. 'Maxwell: '*Zach, Katie and Connor come into his room and help him up, then clear stuff out of the way so he won't trip and help him get the dance moves right, he gets the dance moves right, and the four of them dance* My memory cannot recall a wave of alcohol. 'Ariana: '*Zach, Katie, Connor and Maxwell come into the room where she's making out with the guy, force the guy to stop fondling Ariana and kick him out of the house, Ariana hugs them all and the five sit down and watch TV together* We shared a cigarette and shaved the hours off. 'Bree: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell and Ariana come into the place where she's performing and cheer her on, she continues performing* Lushing with hallway congregation. 'Leila: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana and Bree come and walk down the hall with her* My best judgement signed its resignation. 'Hinton: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree and Leila come into his house, and take his mother and him out for a delightful day at the carnival* I rushed this, we moved too fast. 'Zach: '*Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila and Hinton are in his class and encourage him to read and tell him he can do it, so he does it and succeeds* And tripped into the guest room. 'Maxi: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila and Hinton are sitting at the dinner table with her, she turns her attention back to them and they enjoy their meal* I rushed this, we moved too fast. 'Brandon: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila, Hinton and Maxi come down the hallway to where he's lumped near the lockers, help him up, call after the bullies, the bullies turn back, and the ten contenders turn around and when they turn back, they're all wearing white shirts that say their vulnerabilities on them* And tripped into the guest room. ''*the bullies leave, defeated, and the ten contenders laugh and walk out the school together as the video and music fade away* '''Erik: '''And that's a wrap! '''Everyone: '''Yaaaaaaaay! *reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''You all did great this week, as per usual. '''Nikki: '''But also as per usual, three of you had to be put in the bottom three. '''Zach Woodlee: '''But firstly, Zach. You were the homework winner this week, and along with that, you were great in the music video. Congratulations, you'll be first on the callback list for next week. *Zach smiles and Hinton hugs and kisses him* '''Zach: '''Thank you so much, guys. Good luck everyone! *leaves* '''Robert: '''Again, you all were wonderful this week. '''Nikki: '''But 7 of you will be called back, and three of you will stay back to see which one of you will go home. '''Zach Woodlee: '''It was a hard decision, but... '''Robert: '''Katie, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila, Hinton, and Brandon... you are all called back for next week. *all the contenders cheer except for Leila. Ariana and Bree look at each other, then look at her and they go over to Leila* '''Bree: '*teeth gritted in a smile* Okay, princess. Fess up. What did you tell Maxi? Leila: *teeth gritted in a smile* I already told you, I told her to have confidence. 'Ariana: '*teeth gritted in a smile* We already know you're a bitch, this isn't gonna help. *Leila sighs and looks at the two girls, then looks at Maxi* Leila: Alright, fine... Robert? Nikki? Zach? 'Nikki: '''Yes, Leila? '''Leila: '''There's something I need to tell you. '''Robert: '''What is it? '''Leila: '''At the video shoot when Erik asked Maxi what her vulnerability was... '''Maxi: '*whispering, shocked* Oh, no. 'Leila: '...I told Maxi to make up something. Her parents... aren't really divorced. *the room goes silent* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Wait... what? '''Leila: '''Maxi lied about her vulnerability, but not on her terms. I told her to. So, put me in the bottom three. Not her. I deserve it more than she does. *more silence* '''Robert: '''Well, we're disappointed in both of you. Maxi, we expect more from you than lying. Hell, we expect more from all of you. Your song is Happy by Leona Lewis. *Maxi nods* '''Robert: '''Leila, you know better than to tell people to lie so they won't be stuck in an awkward moment. That makes it worse. Your song is Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. *Leila nods* '''Robert: '''Connor, you were the only one who didn't break any rules of etiquette or competition this week, but you still need to work on vulnerability, okay? Your song is Never Alone by Lady Antebellum. '''Connor: '''Okay. '''Robert: '''Now, go. Practice. *everyone leaves* *Practice room-Connor* '''Connor: ''The glass never empty...'' Confession cam-Connor: '''While I'm happy I'm the only one who didn't disappoint Robert this week, this is my second time being in the bottom. I really hope I'm not eliminated. *Practice room-Leila* '''Leila: ''You might think I'm losing my mind...'' Confession cam-Leila: 'I know I did the wrong thing by making Maxi lie, but I did the right thing for coming clean. I know I can be really mean, but I really like Maxi. *Practice room-Maxi* '''Maxi: '''Might feel the pain... '''Confession cam-Maxi: '''I have more respect for Leila than I did before now that she's proven herself to have a soul, but I'm really nervous. I don't want to be eliminated. *in the auditorium, Robert, Ryan, Nikki, Zach and The Boss are in the audience* '''Robert: '''Okay, so first is Connor. He needs to work on being vulnerable. A lot. '''The Boss: '''Let's see him. *Connor comes out* Connor: My name is Connor Matthews and I'll be singing Never Alone by Lady Antebellum. '''Ryan: '''Okay. '''The Boss: '''Don't dilly-day, relient K. Connor: ''May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you. And heaven accept you when it's time to go home. May you always have plenty, the glass never empty. And know in your belly, you're never alone. May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having. As every year passes, they mean more than gold. May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble. And know when you stumble, you're never alone. Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone. *Ryan, The Boss, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* 'Ryan: '''Wow, Connor, that was really impressive! '''Connor: '''Thanks! '''The Boss: '''So we hear you had some troubles being vulnerable this week? '''Connor: '''Yeah, I dunno, I guess it's just not my hotspot. *Zach snickers and everyone looks at him* '''Zach: '''Sorry, that just sounded... really... never mind. '''Ryan: '''Okay... well, you keep working on it, okay? '''Connor: '''Okay. *leaves* '''The Boss: '''Who's next? Robert: Leila. She told Maxi to lie about her vulnerability today. '''Ryan: '''Ooh. Wow. Okay, bring her out. *Leila comes out* '''Leila: '''Hi, I'm Leila Baxter and I'll be singing Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. '''The Boss: '''Go and woo us, Leona Lewis. '''Leila: '*gives her a weird look* Yeah, um... uh... okay. Just... just hit it! *the band hits it* '''Leila: ''I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics. 'Cause I don't want you to know where I am, 'cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life. Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well, I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well, I never should have said that it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back. I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been. '' *Ryan, The Boss, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* Ryan: '''That was really powerful, Leila! '''Leila: '''I know. *flips hair* '''The Boss: '''But apparently you told your friend to lie today? '''Leila: '''I did, and I can explain. At the video shoot, Erik asked Maxi what her vulnerability was, and she didn't want to share on TV. So I tried to help her by telling her to say that her vulnerability was how her parents divorced due to an affair. But I know now that that probably really insulted her parents, and that it was wrong. I'll apologize to Maxi, if you'd like. But, who am I kididng? I'll apologize anyway. '''Ryan: '''Thank you for apologizing to us and taking responsibility for your actions. And yes, we would like you to apologize to Maxi. '''Leila: '''Okay. *leaves* '''The Boss: '''Who's next? '''Robert: '''Maxi. She lied about her vulnerability this week. '''Ryan: '''Alright. Let's see her. *Maxi enters, looking petrified* '''Maxi: '''H-Hi... m-m-my name's M-Maxi Devon, and I-I'll be singing H-Happy by Leona L-L-Lewis. '''The Boss: '''You can tell them, Lady Antebellum. '''Maxi: '''R-Right... band? *the band plays the music* '''Maxi: ''Someone once told me that you have to choose what you win or lose. You can't have everything. Don't you take the chances, might feel the pain. Don't you love in vain, 'cause love won't set you free. I can't stand by the side and watch this life pass me by. So unhappy, but safe as could be. So what if it hurts me? So what if I break down? So what if this world just throws me off the edge? My feet run out of ground, I gotta find my place. I wanna hear my sound. Don't care about all the pain in front of me. 'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah. Just wanna be happy, yeah.'' *Ryan, The Boss, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* 'Ryan: '''Maxi, another great performance. You dazzled me. '''Maxi: '''Th-Thanks. '''The Boss: '''But you lied about your vulnerability this week? '''Maxi: '''Y-Yes, b-but not on my own terms! L-L-Leila, sh-she told me too. She said Erik w-would buy it. '''Ryan: '''I see... well, thank you, Maxi. You can go now. *Maxi nods and leaves* '''The Boss: '''Okay, so first; Connor. He really redeemed himself from last week, I really think he has potential. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Connor: '''I think I did a lot better than last week. '''Leila: '''Don't try to flatter yourself, Matthews. '''Connor: '''Says the girl who got herself in the bottom without even trying. '''Leila: '''Why, you little-- '''Katie: '''Hey, hey! Easy now! '''Leila: '''F*ck off. '''Katie: '''You f*ck off! '''Leila: '''You don't know anything about me! Katie: I know that you're a total bitch! Ariana: Easy! '''Leila and Katie: '''F*ck off! *flash to the auditorium* Ryan: How about Leila? She is an amazing performer. *flash to the Glee dorms* Leila: Ryan said I was soooooo powerful. '''Connor: '''Don't try to flatter yourself, Baxter. '''Katie: '*groans* Not this again... Leila and Connor: F*ck off! *flash to the auditorium* 'The Boss: '''Maxi is stunning. Absolutely stunning. But she lacks self-confidence. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Maxi: '''I really don't think I'm coming back for next week. '''Maxwell: '''Don't try to flatter... yourself... oh. *everyone is glaring at him* *flash to the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''I think this one is going. '''Nikki: '''Mm. *at the Glee dorms, Robert comes in* '''Robert: '''Hi, everyone. Sadly, the list is up. Go take a look. *Leila and Maxi hug each other and everyone says goodbye as the three contenders go and look* *Hallway-Connor* '''Voiceover-Connor: '''I really hope I don't go home. I redeemed myself this week, Ryan knows it. *Hallway-Leila* '''Voiceover-Leila: '''I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Bitches. Don't. Cry. *Hallway-Maxi* '''Voiceover-Maxi: '''I... I love everyone here so much, I don't wanna leave. *Connor looks at the list* *Leila looks at the list* *Maxi looks at the list* *Connor jumps up and down and wipes his eyes* *Leila frowns* *Maxi starts crying as the other contenders hug her* '''Leila: '*crying* I am so sorry. 'Maxi: '*sniffles* It's okay. It wasn't your fault. 'Leila: '''Yes, it was. I put you in here. '''Maxi: '''Well, I'm not mad at you. *Leila gives her a sad smile and they hug* '''Confession cam-Maxi: '''I'm sad I'm going home. But I've had so many good times, and I'm holding onto that. *Keep Holding On - Maxi* Maxi (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week on The Glee Project: A Showdown, get ready for some whacky costumes on Theatricality week! '???: '''Talk about a fashion nightmare. ???: Where are you? Songs The Scientist by Coldplay - Homework Assignment, Contenders Title Track by Death Cab for Cutie - Music Video, Contenders Never Alone by Lady Antebellum - Last Chance Performance, Connor Matthews Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K - Last Chance Performance, Leila Baxter Happy by Leona Lewis - Last Chance Performance, Maxi Devon Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Song, Maxi Devon (eliminated) and Contenders